Welcome To The Masquerade
by Tristian Sly Tail
Summary: Their relationship hadn't been normal. Allen knew that it would end one day, but not like it had. That led to her Awakening. Song fic! Fem!Allen Noah!Allen


This story is just something I felt like writing. It's a short one-shot. The song is Welcome To The Masquerade by Thousand Foot Krutch.

* * *

_We've got the fire, Who's got the matches?_  
_Take a look around at the sea of masks,_  
_Come one, come all, welcome to the Grand Ball,_  
_Where the strong run for cover and the weak stand tall…_

All the masks…

All the pain and confusion…

Does it really bring forth a New World?

_I'm not one to scare the masses,  
But there's some things that melt the plastic,  
Try and dig down deeper if you can…_

The last stand between the two made something enormous happen. The fate of the world had landed on one exorcist. Could you guess it?

_I'm not afraid, I'm not ashamed,  
I'm not to blame, welcome to the masquerade.  
I'm not ashamed, I'm not afraid,_  
_I'm not okay, welcome to the masquerade.  
Welcome to the masquerade…_

She turned, because the only thing holding back the memories, has disappeared. He left her. Then he turned right around and went after another.

Devastated, she turned to the enemy for help. She became a part of their family.

_We've got the power, who's got the action?  
Break it down 'til there's nothing left but a mere fraction.  
Out of the fire, rise from the ashes,  
Reject the doubt and release the passion._

Out of the ashes she left behind, she became their phoenix, their rebirth from the flames of defeat.

The family was now complete with their musician. Their musician was now perfectly happy.

She brought them Home, on the original Ark.

_Let's get on it, believe if you want it.  
Step into the realm where the real ones flaunt it.  
Come back, rewind, another time on it,  
Reach out, take that but now step on it…_

After the Awakening, it felt like a haze had been lifted. Like there had been a mask over her eyes and it had just been removed.

Instead of loving her, the one she had devoted herself to had loved her best friend. Now, as he realized just what he had lost (and what he cost the Black Order), she was married to another.

In fact, they were just about to have their first child.

This was true love, not the farce she had been presented by Yuu. He could never love. He could never love anyone properly. He left her, he would eventually leave Lenalee. Many years later perhaps, but still leave her.

He would defiantly try to get Allen back. He would never stop trying, whether she was married or not, even if she was now the enemy, even if she was now a Noah.

_I'm not one to scare the masses,  
But there's some things to melt the plastic,  
Try and dig down deeper if you can…_

He had tried to terminate the life she carried within herself. She could never forgive him.

He had tried to force himself on her too. She would never leave Tyki. He had never presented her with false love. He had lied to her at points, yes, but he did it to protect her.

Kanda had lied to her about everything after their relationship started.

He would never have her. Not as long as the curse he was burdened with let him live.

_I'm not afraid, I'm not ashamed,  
I'm not to blame, welcome to the masquerade.  
I'm not ashamed, I'm not afraid,_  
_I'm not okay, welcome to the masquerade.  
Welcome to the masquerade…_

The Earl had won them the war. All humans had been destroyed. All pieces of the cursed God Crystal had been destroyed. Now the human race was being recreated. No longer were they made of their despicable God's rage.

They were made of the purity the aspects of Noah had come from. The purity Noah had was found in no other human.

His thoughts and the pieces of his conscious personality became people.

They became the original mankind's enemy (not that most of the population knew this of course).

Manufacturing a new mankind was easy. The hard part was making sure they would never become criminals.

_I'm not afraid, I'm not ashamed,  
I'm not to blame, welcome to the masquerade.  
I'm not ashamed, I'm not afraid,_  
_I'm not okay, welcome to the masquerade._

They did not realize the power they were sent by the Old God. How he sent a new God Crystal.

This breed had a mask over their eyes.

The masquerade balls they threw…

They did not know what a mask symbolized…

_Welcome to the masquerade.  
Welcome to the masquerade._

_I'm not one to scare the masses,_  
_But there's some things to melt the plastic,_  
_Try and dig down deeper if you can…_

A mask was the symbol of deception. It brought forth pain and sadness.

Spies wore masks to blend in. They deceived people for their own betterment. Others did not matter to them, they brought pain and suffering without conscious knowledge of it. Secretly, a spy loved to bring others pain.

Otherwise, they would not like their job.

_I'm not afraid, I'm not ashamed,  
I'm not to blame, welcome to the masquerade.  
I'm not ashamed, I'm not afraid,_  
_I'm not okay, welcome to the masquerade._

The Noah had worked for their happiness. They gained what they deserved after centuries of pain, sadness, anger, and hard work.

Nothing was better.

And as Allen would give birth, she would learn that nothing was better than life after the initial storm was over…

_Welcome to the Masquerade…_


End file.
